1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the separation of solids and particularly to the removal of larger solids from a mixture in which they are present with smaller solids travelling on a conveyor. Although this invention can handle a wide range of solids separations, it has been found especially useful in the separation of oversize material in rock crushing, gravel pit, mining and similar operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to this invention, gratings or screens having openings only large enough to allow the passage of material below a certain set size were utilized to remove oversize solids from a mixture. Unfortunately, such gratings and screens frequently become plugged or damaged by the oversized solids making them impractical in many cases. However, if large rocks or the like are allowed to pass unchecked, they can cause problems in the processing equipment. The alternative method has been to remove the larger solids manually from the moving conveyor. Because of the risk and labor involved, this approach is practicable only when there is an occasional rock or other solid requiring removal.